Gwent: The Witcher Card Game
'Gwent: The Witcher Card Game ' is a name for standalone game adaptation of gwent, favourite card game from the , by CD Projekt RED that was fully revealed during E3 2016 in 13 June. It will be will be available at release for Xbox One, PC and PlayStation 4 as a free-to-play collictible card game that puts you, not your cards, in the center of the action. Official statement “I would like to thank all the fans for supercharging us to make standalone GWENT happen. Thousands of e-mails in dozens of languages coming from all around the world, the phone calls, the forum posts, and more than 40 fan made versions – all this, and everything in between, didn’t go unnoticed,” said Marcin Iwiński, CD PROJEKT co-founder. “Yes, we were mysteriously quiet after the launch of The Witcher 3, but during all this time we were hard at work on what we just unveiled today – GWENT: The Witcher Card Game. We’ve taken all that heart and energy you gave us and put it into GWENT,” continues Iwiński. "If you enjoyed GWENT in The Witcher 3, I think I don’t have to convince you to sign-up for beta. If you hadn’t tried it yet, there’s no better time. Go register, play the beta for free starting from September and share your feedback with us. Tell us what you like, and what you don’t. Tell us what we should change or improve. We made this game for you, so let’s shape it together." – Marcin Iwiński, CD Projekt RED co-founder Features Pick a side, build your deck, and battle friends from around the world! There’s only one GWENT®, but there are several factions you can choose to command. * Powerful Nilfgaardian Empire * Cunning Northern Realms * The Proud Skellige * Shadowy Scoia’tael * Brutal Monsters – each offering a different playstyle which you can adjust to your liking via friendly deck builder and elegant card-crafting mechanics. Play for fun with friends or enter ranked battles in pursuit of fame and glory! Bluff your way to victory GWENT® is as much a battle of force, as it is a battle of wits. We’ll always try to match you up with a player whose cards are of similar strength to yours. To win, play it smart and lure your opponent into using up their cards first. Alternatively, sacrifice one round and take the game by emerging victorious in the next one. A World begging to be explored! Brought to you by the creators of The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, the single player campaign of GWENT® thrusts players into an event-rich world they can roam freely. To be released in episodes, the story unfolding in the campaign will feature the choice and consequence mechanic [[CD Projekt's The Witcher franchise|the Witcher games]] are known for. Game Modes Bring your army to the table and play for fun with friends or enter tournaments in search of fame and glory! Official Gwent database last visited June 18, 2016 * Story Campaign -- lead mighty armies during prominent events straight from The Witcher. * Ranked Matches -- rise through player-driven divisions and advance to the Pro League. * Friendly Matches -- test your deck, try out new strategies, or just show off your collection of rare, animated cards. How to Play While offering some serious, mind-bending tactical possibilities, GWENT® remains a game you can learn to play in less than 15 minutes. Either charge through the match winning two games in a row, or deliberately lose one game in order to emerge victorious in the next. Seems easy, right? Apply for the Closed BETA, fire up the tutorial and see for yourself! There’s a friendly tutorial built right into the client, but if you’re here, it means you want to know the gist of it now, right? The Board The game board is divided into several areas, but one is particularly important, it’s the battlefield. It contains three rows: Melee, Ranged, and Siege. You’ll populate each of these rows by placing cards with a different combat value. Your Hand Each card has a combat value, a row designation (Melee, Ranged, or Siege), and some of them also have an ability. Playing cards doesn’t cost you any resources and every turn players must place a card on the board, or pass. Bear in mind that in GWENT® you don’t draw additional cards during the game unless you have cards or abilities which allow you to do so. This makes every card in your hand very valuable. The same rules apply to your opponent. How to Win You’re winning as long as your total score is higher than your opponent’s. The trick to winning a match lies in thoughtfully gathering points and manipulating their count through different combos. Trivia * The codename for Gwent full game was Seawolf. Rafal Jaki: "The codename for Gwent was #seawolf" Videos File:GWENT THE WITCHER CARD GAME E3 2016 - video recap File:GWENT THE WITCHER CARD GAME Reveal File:GWENT- THE WITCHER CARD GAME -- Announcement Trailer Gallery TwGwent A world begging to be explored.jpg|Epic quests await in a single-player campaign rich in untold stories from The Witcher! TwGwent Bluff your way to victory.jpg|If you can’t overpower your enemy, make sure you know how to outsmart them! TwGwent Grab a chair you are one of us.jpg|Grab a chair you’re one of us! TwGwent How to win.jpg|The aim of the game is simple: GWENT® is all about accumulating more points than your opponent. TwGwent The board.jpg| TwGwent Your hand.jpg| TwGwent Your hand 2.jpg| Notes & references External links * PlayGwent.com official page * European Union Intellectual Property Office official page listing ru:Гвинт: Ведьмак Карточная Игра uk:Ґвент:_Відьмак_Карткова_Гра Category:Games Category:Gwent